100 TMI Drabbles!
by SimonandJace
Summary: A collection of 100 different drabbles with Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Clary. Includes every adventure our Shadowhunters have after CoHF with moments of Malec, Sizzy, and Clace!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – So I decided to try this. It's a challenge that was posted a long time ago, where you take a list of 100 words and write drabbles about them. I'm trying to keep each drabble under 300 words, and I'm posting 10 on every chapter until the end **** To everyone who has made requests for fanfics, I am still working on them and requests are still open! Thanks for reading and reviewing **

**Moonlight**

"It's cold out here, Magnus."

The warlock sighed, thankful that his back was turned so Alec couldn't see him rolling his eyes. In all honesty he'd just wanted to be near Alec. That's the only thing that mattered to him. _Still, _Isabelle had told Magnus to "Give Alec some romance experience" which basically meant doing something besides staying inside and making out.

"I'm just trying to try something new, Alexander." Magnus said patiently, turning around to face his boyfriend and finding him sitting with his arms wrapped around himself, pressing his chin against the soft material of his hoodie. "It's a full moon tonight."

"I know." Alec mumbled, motioning for Magnus to sit on the spread out blanket next to him, wrapping his arms around Magnus's torso. "You can hear the werewolves from the Institute. It's reminding Simon of Jordan and making him depressed. Isabelle is making him cupcakes to cheer him up. I hope no one has to eat them."

"How macabre." Magnus smiled. "Aren't you glad you're here with me, then?" He felt Alec nod against him, burying his face in the material of his shirt. "You can't see the moon like that, Alec."

"Good." He said, his voice muffled. "The light is searing my eyelids."

Magnus sighed. So much for romance.

**Beauty**

"Okay, what do you think?" Isabelle put a hand on her hip, rotating in a slow circle. Her inky black hair brushed across her shoulder, spilling down to dust her shoulder blades. "I don't think I like the red."

"I love the red." Simon offered helpfully, his eyes wide and admiring as she continued to turn, looking at herself from different angles in the three way mirror. Three Isabelles looked back at her, all equally gorgeous. 

"Okay well, you love all the colors." Jace called from where he stood a few feet away, waiting for Clary to emerge in the dress she was currently trying. "As long as they're on Isabelle."

"That's true," Simon admitted, making all three of Isabelle's reflections grin. "But I _really_ like the red. It's so…bright. And beautiful. Just like Izzy." She turned to face him, wordlessly putting a hand on his shoulder and meeting his lips with hers'. She tasted like strawberries, he thought. Even more red.

"So the red one, then?" Isabelle asked breathlessly, pulling away. "I don't think it matches Alec and Magnus's theme. I love them and everything but _orange_ for a _wedding?" _She shook her head slowly. "I need to try another."

**Cake **

"Jace, I _told _you. No party!" Alec exclaimed, crossing his arms stubbornly and planting himself to the spot outside of the Institute. It was hot out and he wasn't keen on the idea of waiting outside in the scorching sun, but it was no doubt better than what waited for him inside.

"I am offended that you don't trust me." Jace proclaimed indigently, resting his hand on the doorknob and leaning against the stone. "It's not a party. But I would be a terrible _parabatai_ if I let you sit around and do nothing on your 19th birthday." With flourish Jace opened the door, shoving Alec inside to find…nothing.

"I'm confused." Alec remarked, looking back at Jace, who simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders in a figure-it-out-yourself way. Unsure of what to do, Alec started off in the direction of the staircase before Jace interrupted him.

"Colder." He said tauntingly, watching Alec change direction, headed for the kitchen. "Warmer…warmer…_warmer…" _

Alec paused, his fingertips up against the door to the kitchen, looking back over his shoulder at Jace with an eyebrow cocked.

Jace nodded excitedly as Alec pushed open the door and walked inside. On the counter was a red velvet, double-decker cake with vanilla icing drizzled on the sides. It was obviously professionally made, something that must have been quite expensive. On it, in swoopy lettering it simply read _Happy Birthday Alec! _Behind him, he heard Jace say a single word before turning to leave.

"Hot."

**Art**

"If you don't stay still, I'm going to stab you with this paintbrush."

Jace instantly went rigid. He was tired and aching from being in the same position for almost an hour now. Her hands moved skillfully over the page of her sketchbook, the lines beneath the brush smooth and straight. "Can we take an intermission?" He asked, trying to keep his face still.

"Unfortunately, no. You have a really nice jaw line, you know." She smiled into the portrait as Jace beamed, the tiny compliment obviously perking him up. She sighed, her face tightening in concentration as she bent her wrist at an angle, trying to round out the curve to his golden eyes. "I need a lighter color for your skin…" She murmured, reaching for her set and cursing loudly when her arm mistakenly knocked over the glass of rinse water that had been propped against the book.

Jace reflexively jumped up, watching a look of extreme disappointment spread on his girlfriend's face as she slowly realized that the picture was ruined. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and tearful. "It's ruined." She said sadly.

"Hey, hey it's okay." He said softly, taking her in his arms.

"No, it was supposed to be for the wedding." She insisted tearfully. She watched as he reached over the table for her Polaroid camera, stretching his arms out and holding the camera in front of them, clicking it with a flash. A blurry image slid out, showing his smiling face and her surprised one.

"There," He said proudly, kissing her cheek. "A masterpiece."

**Drinking**

"You know the drinking age is 21, right Magnus?" Simon asked, having to practically shout over the noise of the party. The music was loud and the guests were _louder_, but he'd insisted on having a birthday party for Simon. Mostly because it was an excuse to party.

"Well you're only a year off." Magnus brushed it off, waving his hands expressively. "How does 365 more days suddenly qualify you to be responsible? Now come on, try the vodka."

"The vodka is really good, Lewis." Jace spoke up, stumbling slightly as he walked over to Simon, drunkenly throwing an arm around his shoulders. "It's a Christmas celebration."

"Uh, Jace, it's not Christmas. It's my birthday. In May." Simon said, trying not to laugh at the confused expression that overtook the Shadowhunter's face. He'd had approximately 13 drinks so far, and they'd only arrived about 45 minutes ago. Magnus still stood, biting the inside of his cheek so he didn't laugh, offering Simon his drink.

"Um, I think I'm good, man." Simon refused the glass. "I don't find this—" He gestured at Jace, who was staring intently at the Chairman. "—appealing."

"That's no fun." Magnus pouted, taking the liberty of handing Jace the drink instead. "I guess you'll be in charge of driving four drunk Shadowhunters home. If _you_ were drunk I _might _contemplate letting you all crash here but, if you want to babysit your drunk friends that's fine by me."

Simon bit his lip, glancing down at Jace, who was hugging the cat blissfully now. "Fine, pour me one."

**Rain**

When he found Isabelle, sleeping in the pouring rain on the balcony, he couldn't help but smile. Simon wasn't exactly sure how she'd managed to stay unconscious with all the thunder and lightning, but she still had her eyes closed, fast asleep.

"Izzy," He shook her gently by the shoulder, sitting on the cold metal arm of the lounge chair she was curled in. "Wake up."

She stirred slightly, her eyelids fluttering open as she straightened up. She looked up at him uncomprehendingly, shivering from the cold water that soaked her. "It's raining." She observed flatly, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

"Yes it is." He laughed, scooping her up and carrying her inside to set her on the bed. "You're absolutely soaked." She crawled into his lap, seemingly content to go back to sleep right there, despite the shivers that still wracked her thin frame. She pressed her face into his collarbone, her eyelashes brushing against his skin as she closed her eyes. "I hate to disturb your slumber but I think you should change." Simon told her, shaking her slightly to jolt her awake.

"Don't care." She mumbled.

"Izzy, you're going to get sick." He warned, knowing it was hopeless as he felt her starting to relax enough to drift off.

"Then you can take care of me." She muttered, smiling against his warm skin.

**Pet**

"You said this was an _emergency_." Jace whined, gripping the handle of his umbrella and peeking down an alleyway, eyes searching through the pouring rain. "We were eating dinner."

"This _is _an emergency Jace Herondale." Magnus snapped. "And I have healed you and your friends time after time free of charge, I think you can postpone your dinner for one night to repay me. Now use those pretty gold eyes and look for my cat."

Magnus had once told them that Chairman Meow _never_ ran away. Evidently there was a first time for everything because their feast of Chinese food and sodas were interrupted by a frantic call from the warlock telling them that they were needed for a "huge emergency" and they needed to come to his loft immediately. Now they were broken into groups of two to search for the lost cat, and Jace and Alec had somehow both gotten separated from their significant other.

"Is there a reward for finding him?" Jace piped up, struggling with the umbrella. "Like will you give me all the riches in the world or…your loft? I would love your loft, it's got a great view."

"You can have a couple bucks and I'll continue to patch you up every time you get yourself poisoned." Magnus deadpanned, whipping his head over to stare at Jace, who was looking for his ringing phone. He pulled it out and swiped at the screen, listening to whoever was on the other end. He covered the receiver with his hand and looked back at Magnus. "Isabelle found him."

He sighed in relief. "Oh, sweet beautiful Isabelle." He murmured. "Okay tell her she can have my loft."

Jace scoffed, relaying the message to Isabelle and hanging up, glaring at the now happy warlock. "Favoritism."

**Driving**

"Okay, now just ease on the gas pedal." Simon instructed, the grab handle clutched in one hand. The car lurched forward, coming to an equally sudden stop as Jace looked over at him, his face nervous and filled with frustration.

"Why is this so difficult?" He demanded angrily.

"It just takes practice, Jace." Simon told him calmly. "You were doing fine, just try and go a little bit slower. And keep your eyes on the road. And when you're taking your foot off the pedal, do it slowly." He watched Jace apprehensively try again, going excruciatingly slow. He pulled out of the driving lot and took a hard left onto the street, deserted and empty at the time of night. Simon realized that teaching him at night seemed backwards, but Jace struck him as someone who would struggle with road rage. So he was starting him off slow.

"Is this right?" Jace asked, grip firm on the steering wheel with his spine straight and rigid.

"Yeah, you're doing fine. Okay turn right here. Jace. Jace _turn—"_

He was interrupted by the sickening screech of metal against metal and suddenly the stop sign outside Simon's window had taken a dive toward the ground. Jace sighed, halting the car and leaning his head against the seat. He glanced over at Simon, who had been biting his lip, his eyes closed. "Switch with me?"

"Obviously."

**Lilies**

"I must be forgetting something." Magnus said bleakly, looking at his flushed boyfriend who was currently gripping a bouquet of flowers in one hand, probably snapping the stems in half with his death grip. "It's not my birthday."

"Yeah, I know." Alec shook his head, making his black tendrils fly out of his face. "It's just…um, today is the day you healed me. After the greater demon attack. I just thought…" He trailed off, his face burning.

"You _remember _that?" Magnus asked, astonished. "How?"

"Because it was summer solstice." Alec said, shaking the flowers slightly, making a few white petals break away and flutter to the floor. "Take them already, Raziel."

Magnus chuckled and took them from him, gently thumbing one of the petals. "Lilies." He smiled, making Alec relax a bit. "Thank you, Alec, they're beautiful." His boyfriend smiled fully now, the redness draining away from his face and being replaced with his usual paleness. Magnus spun to put them in a vase, which he then placed on the coffee table. "I guess I should give you something, too."

"What, why?" Alec asked, incredulous. "I didn't do anything but lay there unconscious."

"I know,' Magnus laughed. "It was very cute."

And just like that, the blush returned.

**Music**

"And we're going to call the next album _Descent to Edom._" Simon told Isabelle, grinning widely. "I don't really _remember_ the descent to Edom, but it's a name." He was sprawled out on the couch in one of the commons rooms in the Institute, his guitar laying across his flat stomach while he lazily thumbed the strings, filling the air with the somehow beautiful random notes.

"Have you written a song about me yet?" She asked, joking but also secretly curious.

"_All _my songs are about you." He said, his puppy eyes shifting over to look at her, sincerity written in them. "You're my muse."

Her heart fluttered around in her chest. That was the best sentence she'd ever heard. It had a pretty sound to it, almost like it could be song itself. It was the kind of things fictional boys said in romance movies. "Is that one of the titles?" She asked hopefully, her fingers still caught in the sleeve of his sweater.

"What?" He asked, a grin spreading over his face. "'Isabelle is My Muse'?"

"Sounded better in my head." She grimaced, watching his little flutter of a smile that turned into his laugh, the sound she categorized as audible happiness.

"Well, there _is _one called Isabelle. And one about your eyes," He put the tip of his finger to the corner of her eye, tracing down to her mouth. "And your lips," He traced her jaw line, smiling gently. "And your jaw."

"My _jaw?" _She asked, eyes wide while he laughed again. "If I could write songs, I'd write about your laugh. It's audible happiness."

"Hey," He sat up a little straighter. "All my songs are audible happiness." It was her turn to laugh, leaning forward on her knees and giving him a quick kiss.

"Write a song about your ego."


	2. Chapter 2 (11-20)

**A/N- Oh my gosh. Okay, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm not going to make any excuses, I was just being lazy. I am so extremely sorry. Anyways, here's 10-20 of the drabbles. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**11. Black**

"Maybe the demons wouldn't attack us if we didn't look so threatening." Simon suggested, shifting his weight slightly and praying Isabelle and Clary didn't wake up.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." Jace retorted happily, glancing up from his phone and smirking at Simon, who had two sleeping girls resting on his shoulders. They had been out hunting since almost midnight, killing herds and turning a corner to find yet _another _herd. And they were Simon's least favorite kind; Kuri demons. Literally giant spiders.

"I'm just _saying_," Simon continued. "What if we wore like, neon colors? Or those tacky tuxedo shirts? Or while we're dealing with Kuri demons we should just all dress as Spider-man and they'll see us as brethren."

"I really think you need sleep." Jace yawned. They were the only two still awake in the small subway car, which wasn't surprising. Both boys had a history of sleep problems, specifically their own stubborn refusal to sleep. Jace looked down at Alec, who was horizontally taking up three seats, out cold with his head on Jace's backpack. "And anyways, Shadowhunters like to keep up traditions. It's in the old rhyme, you know, '_Black for hunting through the night.'_"

"How about…" Simon contemplated it. "'_Bright green so the demons won't be…mean.'_"

"Please go to sleep."

12. **Candles**

"I hate New York blackouts." Magnus announced, lighting another candle that Clary handed him, making that corner of the kitchen smell like sugar cookies. "I thrive in light and light only. I can't deal with the extreme dark."

"They seem pretty happy." Clary whispered, making him glance over at where the Lightwoods, Jace, and Simon were all happily curled on the couches. "What's wrong with you people?" She addressed them, walking over with a hand on her hip and her head cocked to the side. "You want to help us?"

"I like the dark." Simon chirped brightly, his arm thrown around Isabelle's shoulders. "I am a former creature of the night and I thrive in blackness."

"And Shadowhunters aren't supposed to be afraid of the dark." Jace chimed, looking at Clary with a smug grin, watching her grow indigent as she set down the current candle and collapsed next to him on the couch.

"I am not _afraid _of the dark." She insisted. "I just don't enjoy sitting around in the pitch blackness for no reason."

"I can help." Magnus said suddenly, as if he'd just remembered what he was capable of. He lifted both hands, cupping them together and whispering something into his palms, making flashes of electric blue emanate from his hands, flashing in between his fingers. He lifted a hand and watched with satisfaction as the light left his fingers and exploded near the ceiling, soaking them in a bluish glow.

"This isn't any fun!" Isabelle whined petulantly. "What's the point of a blackout if it isn't black in here?"

"Shadowhunters." Magnus muttered darkly. "Never appreciating anything."

**13. Sick**

Simon's grip on the steering wheel was tight and his face was pale. It was almost possible to believe that he was a vampire all over again, considering the pallor of his skin. Still, Jace could hear his labored breathing and short fits of coughing, and a vampire would never have to deal with that.

"Lewis?" He spoke up, turning down the radio and sitting up in his seat.

"Don't say anything, Jace." He replied instantly, his voice tired and weary. "I already got grilled by Isabelle, I'm fine."

"You don't necessarily _know _that I was going to comment on how terrible you happen to look and sound." Jace said indigently, frowning when Simon's only response was a harsh fit of coughing. Normally he could catch his breath after a moment, but now every inhale only worsened it. His eyes watered, obstructing his vision and making the car swerve slightly on the road. Jace sighed and leaned over, putting one hand on the wheel to keep them from crashing.

"I do not feel like dying today, Lewis, pull the car over."

"I'm fine." Simon gasped, swiping at his eyes and taking a shaky breath.

"Nope. Pull over or I will personally call Isabelle and tell her to cook you soup and trust me, that will not end well." Jace threatened, relaxing slightly when Simon stubbornly pulled the car over. He hopped out and stumbled to the passenger seat, letting Jace resume the driver's seat. In all honesty, Jace wasn't all too skilled at driving but they had better chances with someone who wasn't running a fever and could actually breathe without almost dying.

"Make yourself comfortable." Jace told the younger boy, tossing him his jacket to use as a pillow. "I'll try not to crash your car."

**14. Regret**

No one could help. Not even Simon. Simon, who was always there with his cute understanding smile and his soft hoodies that she wished she could sleep against forever. Even he couldn't take away the sense of pain she felt when she walked past her little brother's empty room.

It took a few months for her to work up the courage to walk inside. Isabelle wasn't sure what she was afraid of. It was a 9 year old boy's room. Everything you would expect; blue bedspread, glow in the dark stars on the ceiling that Jace helped him put up, books overflowing from the shelves and lining the walls. Still, it was terrifying to her, mostly because Max wasn't in it.

"Hi, Max." She checked to make sure the door was closed, shutting her eyes and pretending she didn't feel the rising sense of embarrassment. "Um, I don't know if you can hear me. Maybe not. But it's your birthday and I wanted to come and…talk." She sighed, rubbing her burning eyes and pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"This seems silly but I'll keep going. I'm sorry that I let this happen to you. I'm sorry you were alone and I'm sorry you're alone now. There's nothing—" She stopped, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. "There's nothing I regret more than leaving you alone. With Sebastian. He's gone, by the way, the war is over. Anyways I just wanted to tell you how much I miss you."

She took a look at his room again, pressing the memory into her mind. "Bye, Max." She turned and closed the door, locking it behind her.

**15. Book**

"You know you're a pretty good writer?" Alec nudged Magnus with his foot, looking down at him from where he laid sprawled out on Magnus's couch, one hand grasping a cup of hot chocolate and the other holding the tiny, spiral bound notebook. "This is so…eloquent."

Magnus made a face, tilting his head up to look at Alec in bewilderment, like he'd just suggested they spend the night at female strip clubs. "_What?" _

"What?" Alec shrugged defensively, sitting up a bit. "Your whole life story is condensed perfectly into a little notebook. It's all so clear and precise and…" He searched his mind for the right word, eventually giving up and retreating back to his former adjective. "Eloquent."

"Well I wasn't really trying." Magnus said loftily, not bothering to correct his accidental arrogance. "Maybe I should write an actual book. What do you think? It could be about you."

Now it was Alec's turn to make a face. "_Me?_ How am_ I_ interesting enough to fill a whole book?"

"You're extremely interesting Alexander." Magnus insisted, joining him on the couch. "You're a shadowhunter. You shoot arrows. You've somehow managed to babysit a Herondale for eight years, I'd say you're doing pretty well."

"Well, just write about Jace. Call it something like '_I Didn't Realize I Wasn't Perfect; The Jace Herondale Story.'"_

Magnus merely shook his head, laughing. "Come on Alec," He regained his composure. "No one would buy it."

**16. Woods**

Jace hated camping more than he hated anything in the universe. He hated it more than _demons. _At least demons gave him something to do. In all honesty, he'd be pretty bored if all the demons in the city suddenly disappeared.

"This isn't fun at all." Jace whined, leaning his head against the nearest tree and instantly straightening up when he realized that he'd just come into contact with nature.

"Come on, lighten up." Isabelle hopped ahead of him, one arm anchored to Simon, who looked tired and weighed down by the insane amount of luggage his girlfriend had brought for the weekend that he was forced to carry. "Camping is fun. We spend so much time in the city, breathing in all that polluted air."

"I _like_ the city." Jace protested. "I like the polluted air. There's nothing evil out here."

"There are snakes." Clary pointed out. "Those are sort of like demons. If they bite you, you'll probably die."

Jace scoffed haughtily. "I could get snake poison out of my system easily. With sheer willpower, mostly, but also an _Iratze. _Demon poison is actually dangerous."

"You aren't afraid of snakes, then, Jace?" Simon asked, coming to a stop to the side of the hiking trail, hand still in Isabelle's. He looked expectant, one eyebrow arched while he waited for his answer. Jace simply nodded, his usual smug expression set firmly on his face.

"Fine, come here then." Simon beckoned him over, pointing down where a black and red snake was coiled near the base of a tree, its slanted eyes open and watchful. "Pick it up."

"Sure." Jace easily bent down and gripped the snake by the neck, holding it arms length away from him, watching it flick and wriggle in his grasp. Then, with a flick of its head, Jace had the sudden terrifying thought that it might bite him and he might be _wrong_ for once in his life. So with an extremely colorful curse word, Jace flung it as far away as he could, which, it turned out, was pretty far. Then with a deep inhale he turned around and continued down the path with a mutter of "I _hate_ camping."

**17. Fire**

The voicemail was very short and very frantic, but it was enough to get Magnus up off his couch and to the one accessible corner of his loft that was portal compatible and quickly started one, the message still playing in the background on his side-table.

"Hey, Magnus, it's Isabelle. I was just wondering how good you are at controlling, or really _extinguishing_ fires? No pressure or anything but call back."

The message ended there with a long beep, the mechanical voice suggesting a response. Portal magic was always tricky and it slightly unnerving to Magnus, the acute knowledge that it could end horribly always lingering in his mind when he did , but it was obviously an emergency.

He ended up right by the Institute kitchen doors, where smoke was billowing out from under the wooden barriers and filling the hallway. Praying no one had died yet, Magnus pushed his way inside and found five Shadowhunters, all standing as far away from the oven as they could, all completely calm. The oven happened to be engulfed in flames, which didn't really seem to alarm any of the teenagers, all of whom were currently grinning at him casually like their kitchen wasn't on fire.

"Magnus, can you do us a favor?" Alec asked, gesturing to the flames.

Magnus merely sighed and stepped cautiously around the inferno, murmuring a spell into the cup of his hands and watching the usual blue sparks flutter around his fingertips, giving him a surge of energy that he used to diminish the fire in less than a minute, satisfied at the way they died down almost instantly. He turned on the teenagers in the corner and cocked his head to the side, one hand on his hip.

"Alright, first of all, don't let Isabelle cook." He began, earning a scowl from the raven-haired girl. "Second of all, if there's ever a fire, or an explosion, or any dangerous disaster, _do not just stand there and wait for me to show up." _

"Um, to be fair, we would have done something if there was a rune for the situation." Jace piped, both hands clasped behind his back, his expression satisfied.

Magnus just spun around on his heel and stalked toward the door. "_Shadowhunters."_

**18. Perception**

"I kind of got the feeling that people didn't like me at all back when I was a mundane?" Simon told him one day, sitting on the floor of the loft with a bowl of pretzels in his lap. "But everyone was perfectly fine with me before I ascended a few months ago. So, what was the difference there?"

Magnus wasn't exactly sure how to tell Simon that most Shadowhunters had, at one point, despised mundane completely. There was no good way to tell someone that their entire race, including their family and the majority of their friends, were hated. Still, someone had to tell him and since there was no gentle way, he decided to be straight forward. "Well, at first, the Nephilim sort of loathed mundanes."

Bewildered, Simon stopped chewing and faced him completely, his face a mix of disgust and interest. "_Why?"_ Suddenly his expression changed to one of apprehension. "Did we like, kill Shadowhunters or something?"

"No, no. You all couldn't even see them. They just didn't understand those who were different from them. It was the same thing with downworlders."

Simon nodded like he understood. "So what changed their mind?"

Magnus gave him a small smile, splaying his hands out toward Simon. "_You _did."

**19. Walk**

For some reason, Jace had begun to insist that Alec accompany him on a series of long walks through the city that he insisted were for 'training purposes.' Alec found that highly suspect, considering the fact that they could easily complete more effective workouts right in the Institute's training room, but he didn't mention any of that.

They always kept up light conversation, the same types of dialogue that they'd kept up for ten years of constantly being together. Jace was always sarcastic and obnoxious and Alec was always cool and nonchalant. It wasn't until nearly two weeks of walking that Alec discovered the real motive behind the small adventures.

"So out of all the places we've gone to, which do you think you'd want to be…proposed to at?"

Alec nearly choked on air. He faced Jace with an amazed look, lips slightly parted and eyes wide. "_What?"_

It had been such a straightforward question and the way he'd said it had sounded so…un-Jace. Almost like he was nervous. The realization clicked in Alec's mind and he watched Jace give him a tiny, sheepish smile.

"You're going to propose to Clary?" Alec sputtered.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time." His parabatai admitted. "I mean, I'm 21 now. We'd live at the Institute, I already bought the ring—"

"You _what?" _Alec realized that this probably wasn't the support Jace was looking for from his best friend but it was all happening too fast. Jace wasn't supposed to get married. He wasn't supposed to get down on one knee or wear an engagement ring or have the wedded union rune etched on his chest, he just _wasn't. _

"I just…" Jace trailed off, looking a bit helpless. "I want you to approve. That's why I've been dragging you out and asking you about Clary and your future with Magnus and how you'd feel if Simon and Isabelle got engaged."

"I don't even remember you asking me any of that." Alec said flatly, making eye contact with Jace. He really did look hopeful. Alec knew that Jace loved Clary, everyone knew that. It was a fact. To be honest, though, he'd forgotten about marriage. "I want you to be happy. If being married makes you happy, then I'm standing behind you completely."

Jace broke into an ecstatic grin, taking Alec by surprise when he tackled him with a hug. "For a minute there I thought I wouldn't get your blessing."

**20. Apologize**

There was a sign taped to the door of Alec's room that had been there for the past two days, hanging for anyone to read. Simply written, in neat and extremely large print, it read "**DO NOT EVEN TRY TO FORCE ME INTO ANY CLOTHING WITH GLITTER OR THE COLOR PINK." **

As someone who submersed themselves with both glitter _and _the color pink, Magnus was utterly and completely distressed at this new form of denial.

"Come on, Alec, I promise I don't have any clothes with me." Magnus called through the door, leaning against the wood and trying to ignore the god-awful sign. "But I really miss your face."

"I honestly do not think I can trust you anymore, Magnus Bane." Alec answered, his voice sounding excruciatingly close, like he was standing right on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry I tried to get you into a sequined vest." Magnus replied mournfully, slightly smiling at the wince he heard from Alec through the wood. "But I brought every hoodie I ever hid from you and all you have to do is open the door."

He was silent for a moment. "Even the black one? From Christmas?"

"Yup."

The door opened and Alec's eager face was in front of him, his blue eyes falling on the box in Magnus's hands. As he was promised, the black hoodie lay on top of what was presumably more hoodies, which he quickly grabbed. To his dismay, there were not more hoodies in the box.

It was the goddamn sequined vest.


End file.
